Occultaku
by CrowCakes
Summary: Naruto adalah cowok penakut dan membenci hantu, sedangkan Sasuke menyukai hal yang berkaitan dengan dunia supranatural. Kesialan terjadi ketika mereka harus terjebak berdua di sekolah pada malam hari untuk berburu hantu. Apakah mereka berhasil bertemu hantu? Ataukah malah disatukan oleh cupid? Warn: (NaruSasu) YAOI, AU, OOC. Rated M for Mature and Sexual content. ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**.**

* * *

**Occultaku**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

Sekolah Konoha Gakuen saat malam hari memang mengerikan. Lampu sekolah yang mati, lorong gelap gulita dan keheningan tanpa suara, membuat siapa saja yang sedang berada disana akan mati ketakutan. Apalagi ditambah rumor yang mengatakan bahwa di salah satu laboratorium sering terdengar nyanyian seorang perempuan.

_God!_ Itu mengerikan.

Seperti sekarang, Kiba terpaksa berada di dalam gedung sekolah demi mengambil buku catatannya yang tertinggal di dalam kelas. Ia berjalan di lorong kelas sambil sesekali meneguk ludahnya, keringat dingin terus menetes di sela pelipisnya dan kepalanya selalu menoleh ke balakang untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mengikutinya di koridor kelas.

"Sial... Ini benar-benar menakutkan." Bisik Kiba pelan sembari terus berjalan menuju kelasnya 3-A. Ia mengutuki Akamaru—anjing setianya yang sok berani tetapi nyatanya penakut itu, karena tidak mau ikut ke sekolah menemaninya. Dan sekarang, ia harus terjebak dalam situasi hidup segan mati ogah-ogahan.

Kiba sampai di depan kelasnya. Tangannya menggapai kenop pintu dan menggesernya pelan. Pemandangan yang pertama kali menyapa matanya adalah suasana gelap dan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit. Pemuda penyuka anjing itu baru sadar kalau ruang kelasnya benar-benar sangat mengerikan saat malam hari.

_Sial!__—__Sial!_—Kiba mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, ia segera menuju tempat duduknya dan merogoh kolong di bawah meja untuk mencari buku catatannya yang tertinggal.

Ambil dan pergi. Begitulah niat awal Kiba. Ia tidak ingin tinggal terlalu lama di kelas yang gelap dan menyeramkan seperti ini. Hingga sebuah suara membuat tubuhnya menegang—

_**Kriieeeettt**_—Bunyi kuku yang menggaruk papan tulis. Nyaring dan memekakkan telinga.

Kiba mendongak, menatap ke arah papan tulis dihadapannya.

Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun disana. Bahkan goresan kuku pun tidak ada sama sekali.

Panik. Kiba mencoba mundur perlahan dengan mata nyalang menatap sekitar.

"SIAPA?!—" Ia membuka suara, berteriak. "—SIAPA DISANA?! LELUCON KALIAN TIDAK LUCU!" Serunya lagi.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya semilir angin yang menerobos ventilasi kelas lah yang terdengar oleh telinga tajam pemuda itu.

Saat Kiba merasa suasana kembali tenang, ia pun kembali merogoh kolong mejanya. Mencari buku yang entah kenapa tidak ditemukannya. Padahal ia yakin kalau bukunya tertinggal di kolong meja.

Tangannya kembali bergerak masuk. Lengannya terjulur panjang. Kemudian Kiba terdiam. Keningnya berkerut heran, setahunya, kolong meja kelas tidak pernah sedalam ini. Paling-paling panjangnya hanya sampai siku, tetapi sekarang, saat ia terus menjulurkan tangan hingga batas bahu, batas kolong meja masih tidak ditemukan.

_Kenapa bisa seaneh ini?_ Batin Kiba dalam hati.

Bingung dengan keadaan kolong mejanya, ia menarik tangannya kembali. Namun baru setengah jalan, tiba-tiba suara aneh kembali terdengar.

"_**Aku... Menemukanmu..." **_

Parau dan serak.

Tubuh Kiba membeku. Badannya gemetaran dengan mata yang terbelalak ngeri.

Di hadapannya, sebuah kepala dengan rambut hitam panjang terurai sampai ke lantai, keluar dari kolong meja. Kepala itu mendongak patah dan menatapnya nanar dengan mulut robek yang meneteskan darah.

"_**Aku... Menemukanmu..."**_

.

.

.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto menjerit sekeras-kerasnya, ketakutan.

"Diamlah, Naruto!" Tukas Kiba kesal ke arah pemuda pirang itu. "—Kau itu penakut sekali sih? Aku kan hanya menceritakan kisahku saja." Sambung pemuda penyuka anjing itu seraya mendudukkan pantatnya di bangku kelas.

Pagi hari di Konoha Gakuen sangatlah tentram dan tenang, namun mulai ribut saat Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji dan Tenten memutuskan untuk saling bercerita seram. Awalnya Naruto menolak usulan gila itu. Mana ada orang berkumpul pagi-pagi sekali di kelas hanya untuk bercerita seram?

Namun sayangnya, penolakan Naruto—pemuda yang terlihat keren namun punya nyali yang ciut itu—tidak digubris oleh yang lain. Dan akhirnya, sang Uzumaki harus merelakan telinganya untuk mendengar kisah 'seram' Kiba.

"Jadi, kau serius bertemu hantu itu?" Tanya Tenten penasaran. Kiba menanggapinya dengan anggukan semangat.

"Wajahnya sangat mengerikan." Kiba mulai mendeskripsikan dengan gerakan tangan, "—bibir yang robek, rongga mata yang kosong dan—"

"_Stop! Stop!_" Naruto menghentikan ucapan sahabatnya itu. Ia hampir mengompol ditempat hanya dengan mendengar deskripsi Kiba. "Aku tidak mau lagi mendengar yang namanya hantu!" Tukasnya kesal.

"Oh ayolah—" Neji membuka suara, "—Kau tidak perlu takut dengan hantu. Hantu itu tidak ada."

"Hantu itu ada!" Kiba menyela dengan cepat. "—Aku melihatnya sendiri!" Lanjutnya lagi, kesal.

Shikamaru menguap sebentar sebelum akhirnya berbicara, "Aku yakin kau hanya melihat kepala mannekin."

"Tidak, Shika!" Kiba melotot ke arah pemuda pemalas itu, "—Aku yakin itu kepala hantu!"

"_Guys_, _please._ Berhenti berdebat." Sergah Tenten cepat. "—Kalau kalian masih membicarakan tentang hantu, sebaiknya kalian bicara saja dengan Sasuke." Lanjutnya lagi seraya menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut raven yang tengah duduk di bangkunya, tepat di pojok ruang kelas.

Naruto menatap arah yang ditunjuk Tenten. Manik birunya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang tengah merapikan bukunya diatas meja. Pemuda Uchiha itu sangat tertutup dan pendiam—sekaligus maniak hal supranatural—namun entah kenapa sangat populer dikalangan siswi Konoha. Sang Uzumaki yakin kalau para gadis-gadis di sekolah mereka bodoh karena hanya melihat tampang saja.

_Cih__—__tipikal gadis remaja yang idiot_, batin Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto mendengus sebentar, matanya masih memandang ke arah sang Uchiha, "Memangnya kenapa dengan Sasuke?" Tanyanya membuka suara.

Tenten menjawab cepat, "Katanya, dia bisa melihat hantu. Dan lagi dia sangat maniak dengan hal '_Occult_'."

"_Occult_?" Naruto menoleh dengan wajah heran.

"Ya, sejenis hal-hal gaib, mistis, dan supranatural, seperti itulah." Ucap Tenten lagi dengan nada tidak tertarik. Naruto hanya mengangguk paham.

Shikamaru menguap sebentar, "Dan lagi, aku mendengar kabar, bila Sasuke menatap ke arahmu dengan _intens_, maka itu berarti di sekitar tubuhmu ada hantu." Terangnya. Membuat Naruto menoleh kaget.

"Kau serius?"

"Ya, itu menurut kabar yang kudengar." Sahut pemuda berambut nanas itu lagi.

Kiba mengibaskan tangannya dengan malas, "Ayolah Shika, Sasuke itu hanya manusia biasa. Dia tidak mungkin bisa melihat hantu." Bantahnya.

"Darimana kau yakin?" Tenten menyela.

"Lihat itu—" Kiba menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dengan dagunya. "—Dia lebih suka berkumpul dengan gadis-gadis itu. Jadi dia tidak mungkin orang aneh yang bisa melihat hantu." Sambungnya lagi. Pandangannya tidak beralih dari Sasuke yang kini dikelilingi oleh Sakura, Ino dan Hinata.

"Neji, adikmu suka dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Tenten penasaran, melenceng jauh dari topik awal mereka.

Sang Hyuuga mengedikkan bahunya, tidak tahu. "Aku rasa tidak. Dia lebih suka menggambar dibandingkan pemuda raven itu."

"Ah iya, benar juga. Hinata, Sakura dan Ino kan tergabung dalam _club manga_ sekolah." Jelas Tenten lagi masih menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar cerah.

Naruto melirik ke arah gadis itu, "Kalau mereka tergabung dengan_ club manga_, kenapa malah mendekati Sasuke? Bukankah itu—err—aneh?"

"Mungkin mereka ingin mencoba menggambar _manga horror_." Jelas Tenten lagi. Tidak tertarik dengan topik _manga club_, ia lebih suka memperhatikan Sasuke yang sibuk berbincang dengan tiga gadis itu. "—Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan ya?" Sambungnya lagi dengan suara pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu tidak menjawab, hanya manik birunya saja yang terus memperhatikan Sasuke. Setiap kerjapan mata pemuda raven itu, senyum di bibirnya, dan gerakan kecil yang dilakukan tubuh ramping itu sukses menghipnotis perhatian Naruto. Membuat sang Uzumaki tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari sosok pemuda Uchiha tadi, hingga Sasuke menyadari tatapan Naruto kemudian menoleh ke arahnya dan membalas menatapnya dengan pandangan _intens_, membuat pemuda pirang itu sedikit terkejut.

"Uh—Tenten—" Naruto memanggil lirih. "—Sepertinya Sasuke menatapku." Bisiknya lagi takut-takut.

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Ya, dan aku yakin, disekitar tubuhmu sekarang penuh dengan arwah gentayangan." Jawab Tenten seraya menyingkir perlahan.

"H—Hei—" Naruto mencoba tertawa hambar. "—Jangan bercanda." Ucapnya seraya meneguk ludah panik.

Kiba juga ikut menjauh pelan, "Aku rasa Sasuke masih menatapmu, Naruto. Tatapannya tajam, seakan-akan bisa melihat hantu disekitar tubuhmu." Ucapnya menakut-nakuti dengan tangan yang bergerak-gerak liar mengikuti gerakan hantu.

"_Stop that!_" Naruto menyela dengan cepat, rasa panik membuat suaranya tercekat. "Sudah kubilang tidak ada yang namanya hantu." Tegasnya lagi.

"Tapi Sasuke menatapmu." Suara Neji ikut menimpali. "—Kalau Sasuke menatapmu secara_ intens_, berarti ada arwah di sekelilingmu."

"_Shut up, you sister complex!_" Bentak Naruto, emosi. "Kalau aku bilang tidak ada hantu berarti tidak ada hantu!"

Neji membalas bentakkan Naruto dengan delikan sinis. Ia benci dipanggil dengan sebutan '_sister complex_'. "Hinata adikku. Aku perlu menjaganya. Lagipula tidak ada yang salah kalau menyayangi adik sendiri." Sahutnya membela diri.

Naruto mendengus pelan. "Dasar _sister complex_."

Neji menggebrak meja dengan kesal hampir menyambar kerah seragam pemuda pirang itu kalau saja Tenten tidak menengahi mereka.

"_Guys stop!_ Kalian kekanakkan." Tukas gadis itu kesal seraya melotot tajam ke arah Naruto dan Neji bergantian.

"Cukup bertengkarnya." Kali ini Shikamaru membuka suara. Ia bangkit dari kursi dan mencengkram lengan Neji. "Kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu. Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai."

"Tapi Shika..."

Pemuda pemalas itu tidak mempedulikan protesan Neji dan memilih mendelik ke arah Naruto. "Kau juga, Naruto. Kembali ke tempat dudukmu." Perintahnya tegas, kemudian segera menyeret pemuda lavender itu ke bangkunya.

Sang Uzumaki mendengus kesal, sedangkan disebelahnya, Kiba hanya menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

"Patah hati, huh?" Tenten tersenyum jahil seraya menyenggol lengan pemuda penyuka anjing itu.

Kiba memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat. "Tidak." Jawabnya lagi. Mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah disekitar pipinya.

Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Sejujurnya, pemuda pirang itu tidak peduli dengan permasalahan cinta segitiga antara Kiba, Shikamaru dan Neji. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah tatapan Sasuke yang mengerikan itu.

_Benarkah Sasuke bisa melihat hantu? Benarkah di sekelilingku ada arwah gentayangan? _Tanya pemuda pirang itu dalam hati. Kemudian kembali menoleh ke arah sang Uchiha, memastikan bahwa pemuda raven itu tidak menatapnya lagi. Namun nyatanya, Sasuke masih memandang tajam ke arah Naruto tanpa berkedip. Membuat pemuda pirang itu meneguk ludahnya kembali.

_Shit!_—Sekarang Naruto yakin kalau di sekelilingnya benar-benar ada hantu.

.

.

Pukul 12.00 siang adalah waktunya bel istirahat berbunyi. Naruto memilih merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku di bangkunya, sedangkan Tenten dan teman yang lainnya sudah bersiap keluar kelas menuju kantin tercinta.

Gadis periang itu bergerak menuju meja sang Uzumaki dan menepuk pundak pemuda itu dengan pelan. "Naruto, kau mau ikut ke kantin bersama kami?" Tanyanya sembari menunjuk ke arah Kiba, Neji dan Shikamaru yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu kelas.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak bisa ikut. Ada catatan yang harus kukerjakan dulu." Jawabnya dengan pundak yang merosot, kecewa.

Tenten tertawa sejenak. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kami duluan ya." Sahutnya riang seraya melambai dengan seringai lebar. Naruto sempat curiga kalau gadis itu menikmati penderitaannya.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa memandang para sahabatnya yang berlenggang menuju kantin. Meninggalkannya di kelas bersama dengan Sasuke—pemuda raven yang masih menatapnya dengan tajam dari belakang.

_Damn! Anggap saja Sasuke tidak ada_, ucap Naruto dalam hati, berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya ke buku catatan. Tetapi kelegaan Naruto tidak berlangsung lama, terlebih lagi saat pemuda Uchiha itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Ucap Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

Naruto menoleh sekilas dan langsung memucat saat sang Uchiha langsung mendudukkan diri di bangku sebelah pemuda pirang itu. Duduk tenang sembari menangkupkan kedua tangan di atas meja kelas.

"Uh—apa yang—"

"Namamu Naruto kan?" Sasuke menyela dengan cepat. Ia menoleh seraya tersenyum tipis, tetapi entah kenapa lebih mirip seringai mengerikan di mata sang Uzumaki.

"Uh—ya." Jawab pemuda pirang itu takut-takut.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, hanya memangku dagunya dan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tajamnya yang dingin. Membuat pemuda pirang itu merasa tercekik dengan dua mata onyx yang terus menatapnya secara _intens_.

"Uh, Sasuke? Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Naruto hati-hati.

Sang Uchiha menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Hanya ingin menatapmu saja." Sahutnya singkat tanpa ada perasaan bersalah.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. "Err—Sasuke, benarkah kau bisa melihat han—"

.

"Sasuke?" Suara Sakura menginterupsi perkataan Naruto. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu masuk ke dalam kelas bersama Hinata dan Ino yang mengekor dibelakang. Kemudian mendekati meja Naruto dan Sasuke. "—Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanyanya lagi penasaran.

Naruto tertawa canggung. "Tidak ada. Hanya berbincang saja." Jawab pemuda itu.

Ino mengibaskan rambut pirangnya sejenak sebelum melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "_Oh god_, hari ini benar-benar membosankan." Keluhnya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Naruto menimpali dengan cepat.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa. Padahal aku pikir akan ada kejadian menarik, ya misalnya saja penampakan hantu dan hal gaib lainnya." Jelas Ino lagi seraya bersender di sisi meja Naruto.

"Uh—kalian benar-benar suka 'hantu', eh?" Tanya sang Uzumaki ke arah tiga gadis dari _club manga_ itu.

"Uhh, _well_—" Hinata membuka suara. "—Kami tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hantu. Tetapi Sasuke sangat menyukai hal supranatural." Sahutnya sembari melirik sang Uchiha. Dan pemuda raven itu menanggapinya dengan anggukan antusias.

Naruto lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum canggung. "Uh—bukankah itu agak aneh? Maksudku, menyukai hantu?"

Sasuke mendelik galak, membuat Naruto hampir terlonjak kaget. "Hantu tidak aneh. Mereka makhluk yang menganggumkan." Tukas pemuda raven itu sinis.

Sang Uzumaki mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda menyerah. "_O__—__Okay, i'm sorry_. Jangan marah." Pintanya takut-takut. Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto tidak ingin dikutuk oleh Sasuke. Dia masih sayang nyawa.

Sang Uchiha hanya mendengus sekilas kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya dari pemuda pirang itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak marah dengan perkataan Naruto, hanya saja—pemuda itu tidak mengerti dengan kesukaan dan kegemarannya. Apakah aneh kalau ia menyukai hal mistis? Hal supranatural dan kegilaan lainnya? Sasuke merasa kalau 'hantu' lebih pendiam dibandingkan manusia berisik disekitarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal hantu—" Sakura membuka suara seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya di sisi meja. "—Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita memeriksa sekolah?" Lanjutnya lagi sambil mendelik ke arah Sasuke.

"Memeriksa sekolah?" Tanya sang Uchiha heran. "Untuk apa?" Sambungnya.

"_Oh c'mon_, Sasuke. Tentu saja untuk mencari hantu. Sekaligus mencari ide untuk membuat _manga horror_ bagi club kami." Sahut Ino seraya menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuat gerakan menakuti.

Hinata memeluk lengannya sendiri. "Uh—Ino, bukankah itu sangat mengerikan? Sekolah di malam hari sangat tidak bersahabat, dan lagi, Sasuke tidak bisa melindungi kita bertiga." Ucap gadis lavender tadi.

Ino tertawa kemudian menepuk pundak Naruto. "Karena itu, kita butuh bantuan Naruto untuk ikut menyelidiki sekolah." Tukasnya cepat yang langsung membuat pemuda pirang itu terbelalak lebar.

"_WHAT?!__—__HELL NO!_" Seru pemuda pirang itu seraya membuat tanda silang besar dengan kedua tangannya.

Ino memutar bola matanya sembari mengerang. "Oh ayolah Naruto, kau itu pria sejati atau bukan sih?"

"Ini bukan masalah pria sejati atau bukan, Ino. Ini permasalahan 'hantu'. Dan aku bukan '_ghostbuster_'." Erang sang Uzumaki lagi seraya menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Sasuke hanya menyimak perdebatan Ino dan Naruto yang terus berlangsung sengit itu, kemudian memilih bangkit sembari menghela napas lelah. "Cukup, Ino. Naruto tidak berguna untuk melindungi kalian. Dia itu pengecut dan penak—"

"HEY!—" Naruto memotong dengan cepat seraya mendelik ke arah sang onyx dengan galak. "—Aku bukan pengecut maupun penakut! Aku ini pemberani!" Bentaknya, setengah kesal.

"Bagus." Kali ini suara riang Ino ikut menimpali. "Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah lagi. Kau akan ikut malam ini." Ujarnya tanpa memberikan kesempatan Naruto untuk protes.

Kini, pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa terdiam kaku saat mengetahui dirinya sudah terjebak omongan Sasuke. Ia menatap kesal ke arah pemuda Uchiha itu yang tengah menyeringai kecil ke arahnya. Seakan-akan menertawakan kebodohannya.

_Fuck!_

.

.

.

**_Konoha Gakuen, pukul 22.00 malam_**

.

Dulu Naruto merasa penyesalan terbesarnya adalah tidak bisa ikut makan ramen di restoran mewah bersama kedua orangtuanya, sekarang ia sadar bahwa puasa makan ramen lebih baik dibandingkan harus terjebak di halaman sekolah pada malam hari, terlebih lagi bersama dengan si brengsek Sasuke dan tiga gadis idiot.

"Gah, ini menyebalkan." Gumam Naruto seraya menyentakkan kakinya ditanah, sebal. Disebelahnya, Ino hanya berdecak kecil sembari memegangi senter.

"Berhenti bersikap penakut, Naruto. Jadilah laki-laki berani seperti Sasuke." Ucap gadis pirang tadi sembari menunjuk ke arah sang Uchiha yang masih menampilkan sikap_ stoic_ andalannya.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. "Dia tidak normal, Ino. Sasuke itu gila."

Sakura memukul belakang kepala pemuda Uzumaki tadi dengan _handycam_ kesayangannya. "Jangan menghina Sasuke seperti itu, Bodoh. Kau saja yang terlalu penakut." Gerutu gadis _pink_ tadi setengah emosi.

Naruto mengelus kepalanya seraya menekukkan wajah. "Ayolah Sakura, kau tahu kan kalau sekolah pada malam hari itu sangat mengerikan?"

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya, malas. "_Well_, memang. Tapi kalau rasa takut dijabarkan dalam tingkatan, mungkin sekitar tingkatan sedang."

Hinata ikut menimpali. "Maksudmu, rasa takut dari tingkat rendah hingga ke berat, begitu?"

"Yup! Rasa takutku hanya di tingkat sedang." Sahut Sakura bangga.

Naruto mengerang. "_Girls please_. Hanya ada dua tingkatan rasa takut." Ujarnya lagi.

Hinata menoleh heran. "Apa itu?"

Sang Uzumaki mengacungkan dua jarinya. "_Low and holly shit_."

Ino tertawa keras sembari menepuk punggung Naruto. "Jadi rasa takutmu ada di tingkatan apa, Naruto?" Tanyanya ceria.

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh dengan serius. "_Holly shit_."

Ino kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Sakura hanya mengerang kesal. "_Stop! _Ini bukan waktunya bercanda. Kalian harus masuk ke dalam sekolah." Potongnya cepat.

Naruto menatapnya dengan bingung. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'Kalian'? Seharusnya 'Kita'." Ujarnya membenarkan, namun Sakura hanya berdecak kecil sembari menyerahkan _handycam_ ke tangan pemuda pirang itu.

"Maksudku adalah kau dan Sasuke." Jelas gadis _pink_ tadi seraya tersenyum lebar.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. "_NO FUCKING WAY!_" Serunya keras.

"Tidak ada penolakan." Kali ini Ino ikut membuka suara. Ia menyerahkan senter ke tangan Naruto dan Sasuke. "Kalian harus masuk ke dalam sekolah dan kami akan berjaga-jaga diluar sini." Ucapnya lagi.

"Tapi Ino—" Naruto ingin mengeluarkan protesannya, namun Hinata langsung menyela dengan cepat.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa, Naruto-kun." Ujar gadis lavender tadi seraya tersenyum lembut. "Bukankah Naruto-kun itu pemberani?" Pujinya lagi.

Sang Uzumaki meneguk air liurnya sendiri, ia tidak bisa menolak senyum lembut Hinata hingga akhirnya kepalanya terangguk pasrah. "Aku mengerti. Aku dan Sasuke akan masuk ke dalam sana."

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Sakura dan Ino ber-_high five_ dengan semangat. Setidaknya mereka tidak perlu ketakutan, dan menyerahkan urusan gaib itu pada Naruto serta Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan santai di sepanjang koridor sekolah sambil menenteng senter ditangannya, sedangkan Naruto sibuk berkomat-kamit membaca doa dibelakang sang Uchiha, berharap agar para hantu tidak muncul.

"Dobe, kau masih merekam, kan?" Sasuke membuka suara sembari mendelik pemuda dibelakangnya itu. Naruto menanggapinya dengan anggukan pelan.

"I—iya, _handycam_-nya ditanganku." Sahut sang Uzumaki sambil mengarahkan benda kecil tadi di beberapa sudut koridor.

"Bagus."

"Jadi Sasuke, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto seraya mengekor dibelakang pemuda raven itu.

"Ke kelas kita, tempat itu merupakan wilayah yang paling angker disekolah ini." Sahut Sasuke dengan cepat dan tegas.

Sang Uzumaki meneguk ludahnya susah payah. "Uhh—Sasuke, bisakah kita ke toilet sebentar? Aku takut kalau aku akan mengompol nantinya." Ucapnya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Pemuda Uchiha itu mendelik galak, membuat Naruto langsung menggeleng cepat. "Ti—tidak jadi. Aku bisa menahannya." Lanjutya lagi.

Sasuke mendengus sebentar kemudian kembali berjalan di sepanjang koridor, kemudian berhenti tepat didepan kelas mereka. Tangan putihnya terjulur di kenop pintu lalu menggeser bidang kayu tadi dengan perlahan. Hawa dingin seketika menguar, membuat Naruto yang berada tepat dibelakang Sasuke langsung bergidik seram.

"Sasuke, bisakah aku menunggu di luar kelas saja?" Pinta pemuda pirang itu dengan suara gemetaran.

"Boleh saja kalau kau ingin sendirian di lorong kelas yang gelap itu." Sahut sang onyx, santai. Naruto menelan air liurnya kemudian menatap berkeliling, koridor bukanlah tempat yang bagus untuk menghindar dari hantu. Terlebih lagi lorong sunyi dan gelap adalah hal yang paling disenangi oleh para makhluk gaib.

"Sebaiknya aku ikut denganmu saja." Naruto tertawa gugup sembari masuk ke kelas dengan tergesa-gesa. Manik birunya menjelajah sekitar, ruangan yang gelap, suasana yang mencekam dan hembusan dingin udara dari ventilasi. Mirip keadaan yang digambarkan oleh Kiba saat menceritakan kisah pertemuannya dengan hantu.

_Oh great!_ _Ternyata di dalam kelas lebih mengerikan daripada lorong luar_. Batin Naruto sarkastik.

"Naruto, cepatlah merekam." Suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan sang Uzumaki. Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk patuh dan mulai mengangkat benda kecil ditangannya, kemudian mengarahkannya ke beberapa sudut ruangan.

"Kau yakin ada hantu dikelas ini?" Tanya Naruto lagi, sedikit takut.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari bersender di salah satu sisi meja. "Mungkin saja, kita tidak pernah tahu."

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali berbicara. "Kiba bercerita padaku kalau dia menemukan kepala hantu di kolong mejanya. Tetapi aku tidak percaya." Ucapnya seraya mendelik takut ke arah meja Kiba.

Sasuke mendengus sebentar. "Mungkin saja dia berkata sejujurnya." Pemuda Uchiha itu menatap sang Uzumaki. "Coba periksa kolong mejanya, setidaknya kau bisa merekam kepala hantu itu." Sambungnya lagi.

Naruto terdiam panik. "Kau serius? Aku harus memeriksa meja Kiba?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Terserah kau saja. Tapi menurutku, lebih cepat kita mengambil gambar, lebih cepat juga kita keluar dari tempat ini."

"Ide bagus. Aku ingin segera keluar dari ruangan ini." Sahut pemuda pirang itu lagi sembari bergerak menuju meja Kiba. "Oke, aku akan coba." Lanjutnya sembari menyingsingkan lengan dan mulai merogoh kolong meja tadi.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto. "Bagaimana? Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Sang Uzumaki menggeleng. "Belum, aku tidak menyentuh ap—" Kalimatnya terhenti tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya menegang secara mendadak dan wajahnya mulai memucat. Membuat pemuda Uchiha yang berada disebelahnya menoleh heran.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"A—Aku menyentuh sesuatu." Ucap pemuda Uzumaki tadi sambil meneguk air ludahnya, panik. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah yang hampir menangis ketakutan. "A—Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tanganku, Sasuke. Aku terlalu takut." Cicitnya dengan suara kecil.

Sang onyx berdecak kesal. "Jangan bodoh, Naruto! Cepat tarik tanganmu!" Bentaknya tidak sabaran.

Takut dikutuk oleh Sasuke, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Naruto menarik tangannya seraya memegangi benda yang disentuhnya tadi. Sang Uzumaki meneguk liurnya berkali-kali berharap benda yang dipegangnya bukanlah kepala hantu. Jujur saja, ia belum menetapkan hati untuk bertemu dengan sosok pujaan kaum gaib itu. Namun sepertinya, doanya sama sekali tidak terkabul, terlebih lagi saat beberapa helai rambut hitam panjang terjulur keluar dari kolong meja. Kepala dengan tatapan nanar yang kosong memandang sang Uzumaki tanpa berkedip.

"GWAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak keras. Melepaskan genggamannya dari kolong meja dan memilih berlari ke pojok ruangan. Meringkuk layaknya korban psikopat.

Sasuke mendeliknya dengan galak. "Berhenti bersikap idiot, Dobe." Desisnya sinis, kemudian menarik kepala tadi dengan santai. "Ini hanya kepala manekin saja." Lanjutnya lagi seraya menunjukkan kepala patung dengan _wig_ palsu.

Naruto menoleh kaget. "Eh? Hanya kepala manekin? Jadi Kiba berbohong? Tapi kenapa?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu, tidak peduli. "Entahlah, mungkin menurutnya itu terlihat keren. Sengaja meletakkan kepala manekin ini agar orang-orang percaya ceritanya." Sahutnya.

Pemuda pirang itu bangkit dari sikap meringkuknya kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan kesal. "Ugh—akan kuhajar dia nanti." Gerutunya.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi omongan pemuda dihadapannya itu. Ia hanya meletakkan kembali kepala patung tadi di kolong meja Kiba. "Daripada kau sibuk menggerutu terus, sebaiknya kita segera merekam hant—"

_**Kriiieettt**_—Suara bidang kayu yang digaruk oleh kuku membuat kalimat sang Uchiha terhenti, bahkan Naruto pun langsung terkejut sembari menoleh ke arah pintu kelas dengan tampang ketakutan.

"Su—suara apa itu?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu sambil mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Mencoba bersembunyi dibelakang punggung pemuda onyx tadi. Yang tentunya saja gagal total, sebab tubuh Naruto lebih besar dibandingkan badan ramping Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha tidak menjawab. Mata onyx nya memandang tajam ke arah pintu. "Ada sesuatu diluar sana." Bisiknya pelan yang sanggup membuat keringat Naruto meluncur deras.

"Sesuatu? Seperti hantu?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Entahlah, kita harus memastikannya sendiri." Jawab Sasuke seraya bergerak keluar kelas diikuti oleh sang Uzumaki yang mengekor dibelakang.

Mereka berdua bergerak perlahan dengan penerangan senter yang menyorot beberapa sudut gelap. Menambah suasana seram di koridor kelas tersebut. Cahaya pucat bulan yang terpantul dari jendela sekolah sama sekali tidak membantu Naruto, malah membuat situasi semakin mengerikan. Pemuda pirang itu berusaha menenangkan dirinya sembari bersenandung kecil, sedangkan Sasuke yang memimpin jalan masih berusaha mencari sosok yang membuatnya penasaran itu.

_**Krak!**_—Bunyi kecil membuat pergerakan dua pemuda itu terhenti. Sang Uchiha langsung menggerakkan senter berkeliling untuk mencari asal suara, sedangkan Naruto memilih berlindung dibelakang pemuda raven tadi sembari mengarahkan _handycam_ kesana kemari.

"Sasuke—"

"Sshh, jangan berisik." Potong sang onyx sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir, tanda agar Naruto untuk diam. Sang Uzumaki paham dan memilih untuk mengatup rapat mulutnya. Manik birunya bisa melihat kalau Sasuke menunjuk ke arah laboratorium, seakan-akan mengatakan kalau sosok yang dicarinya ada disana. Naruto menjawab dengan gelengan cepat.

"Tidak! Tidak! Apapun yang kau katakan, aku tidak mau masuk ke laboratorium!" Desis sang Uzumaki dengan mata yang melotot galak.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, kesal. "Kalau begitu aku saja yang masuk sendiri."

"Jangan bodoh, Sasuke. Itu terlalu bahaya!" Sela Naruto sembari mencengkram lengan pemuda raven dihadapannya.

"Aku hanya masuk ke laboratorium, Dobe! Bukannya mau masuk ke neraka!" Bentak sang Uchiha keras. Namun mulutnya langsung dibungkam oleh tangan Naruto.

"Ssstt! Kau terlalu berisik. Tenanglah sedikit." Tukas pemuda pirang itu cemas. Mata sapphire nya menatap berkeliling, berdoa kalau para hantu tidak mendengar teriakan Sasuke tadi.

Sang onyx menepis telapak tangan Naruto dari bibirnya, kasar. "Sudah kuputuskan untuk masuk ke dalam laboratorium. Kau mau ikut atau menunggu disini?" Tanyanya lagi dengan tegas.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Kalau dia ikut ke dalam sana, ia bisa 'diterkam' hantu, tetapi kalau menunggu diluar, ia juga bisa 'diculik' hantu. _Shit! Tidak adakah pilihan yang lebih baik? _Batin pemuda itu dalam hati.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut." Ucap Naruto akhirnya. Ia menggandeng tangan Sasuke dengan erat. "Tolong, apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah lepaskan tanganmu dariku."

Sang Uchiha memutar bola matanya kesal. "Kau benar-benar penakut, eh?"

"_Well_, sifat penakut sudah mendarah daging di keluargaku."

"Itu bukan pujian, Dobe." Jawab Pemuda raven tadi setengah emosi.

Daripada mendengar omong kosong Naruto lagi, Sasuke memilih untuk memasuki laboratorium tadi seraya menggenggam tangan sang Uzumaki dengan erat. Walaupun ia menyukai hantu, tetap saja rasa takut sedikit menggelantungi hatinya. Bagaimana kalau ternyata hantu tadi mengutuknya? Atau yang lebih parah membunuhnya?

Mereka berdua melangkah perlahan. Tangan Sasuke menyentuh daun pintu laboratorium dan mulai mendorongnya perlahan. Bunyi deritan yang nyaring langsung menyapa pendengaran Naruto, membuat bulu kuduk pemuda pirang itu merinding. Ia mencengkram tangan Sasuke lebih erat, berharap rasa takutnya mulai berkurang perlahan, namun nyatanya, saat melihat ruangan laboratorium tadi, ketakutannya malah semakin meningkat.

Tabung dan botol kimia yang terbengkalai, ruangan gelap dan dingin, serta beberapa patung manekin biologi yang berjejer rapi di sudut ruangan menambah keangkeran tempat tadi. Naruto meneguk air liurnya berkali-kali.

"Sa—Sasuke, sebaiknya kita pergi saja. Disini sangat mengeri—"

"Ssst—" Sasuke menyela dengan cepat, menyuruh pemuda itu untuk tutup mulut, sedangkan dirinya sendiri sibuk mengarahkan senter kesana kemari. Mencari sosok yang membuatnya penasaran. "Kita tidak akan pergi sampai menemukan bayangan tadi." Desis sang Uchiha keras kepala.

Naruto mengerang keras, ia mengutuki sifat 'bodoh' yang dimiliki pemuda raven itu. "Bisakah kau sedikit berpikir pintar, Teme?! Bisa saja saja bayangan tadi adalah hantu!" Desis pemuda Uzumaki dengan kesal.

Sasuke berbalik untuk menatap Naruto dengan tajam. "Lalu kenapa? Kita kesini memang untuk mencari hantu, Dobe. Apa kau lupa?"

"_For God's sake_, Teme! Aku sama sekali tidak lupa, tetapi mengejar hantu merupakan hal terbodoh yang pernah aku tahu!" Balas Naruto tak kalah emosi.

Tepat ketika Sasuke ingin membalas bentakan dari sang Uzumaki, tiba-tiba terdengar lagi suara yang memekakkan telinga, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke refleks menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

_**Krriieeeett**_—Kali ini seperti suara gesekan kuku dengan logam besi. Nyaring dan membuat ngilu.

Bulu kuduk Naruto meremang. Ia mencengkram tangan Sasuke lebih erat sembari meneguk air liurnya berkali-kali.

"Darimana asalnya suara itu?" Tanya sang Uzumaki dengan nada gemetar. Matanya nanar menatap ke sekeliling ruangan.

Sasuke mengarahkan senter ke arah lemari besi yang cukup besar dan tinggi di pojok laboratorium. "Sepertinya dari sana." Jawabnya seraya mendekat maju.

Naruto panik. "Sa—Sasuke! Jangan kesana!"

"Sssttt—" Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, memberi aba-aba untuk pemuda pirang itu berhenti berbicara. "Tetap di tempatmu, Dobe." Perintahnya lagi.

Naruto mengangguk patuh dan membiarkan sang Uchiha untuk memeriksa lemari besi yang cukup besar di pojok ruangan itu. Sedikit kusam dan berkarat, tempat favorit para hantu untuk bermain petak-umpet.

Sasuke bergerak perlahan. Tangan putihnya terjulur untuk menyentuh pintu lemari tadi dan membukanya perlahan. Lagi-lagi bunyi deritan nyaring logam besi yang beradu membuat telinganya berdenging sakit. Namun hal itu tidak mengganggunya sama sekali, yang menjadi prioritasnya sekarang adalah sesuatu yang berada di dalam lemari itu. Apakah hantu? Ataukah hanya tikus kecil?

Tepat ketika pintu lemari terbuka lebar, mata onyx nya langsung terbelalak terkejut. Pemandangan yang menyapa retinanya merupakan hal yang mengerikan. Sesosok perempuan pucat dengan rambut hitam panjang sedang menyeringai seram ke arahnya.

"_**Kau menemukanku..."**_ Ucap sosok tadi dengan suara serak dan parau.

"GWAAAAAA—" Sasuke berteriak keras. Ia mundur dengan cepat dan mencoba berbalik arah, namun sosok tadi langsung menyergap tubuhnya dan membuat Sasuke terjerembab di lantai. Sedangkan dihadapannya Naruto terjungkal kaget dan terduduk di lantai dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke berteriak keras sembari berusaha menggapai sosok pemuda pirang itu, meminta bantuan. Diatas punggungnya sosok tadi mengunci pergerakan sang onyx untuk tidak kabur.

Naruto gemetaran ketakutan. Ia bisa saja berteriak lalu kabur meninggalkan Sasuke disana, tetapi harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki tidak mengijinkannya untuk berbuat hal seperti itu. Jadi yang dilakukan Naruto adalah mencoba menguasai ketakutannya dan mulai menerjang ke depan.

Pemuda pirang itu bergerak cepat dan menyambar lengan Sasuke dari tindihan sosok yang menyerupai hantu itu. Kemudian menyeret sang Uchiha menjauh seraya berlari keluar dari laboratorium.

Naruto panik. "Kita kemana sekarang, Teme?!" Tanyanya sambil menoleh ke lorong kiri dan kanan, berusaha memutuskan jalan mana yang harus diambil.

Sasuke bingung. Ia menggigit bibirnya, gugup. "Aku tidak tahu, Dobe. Aku tidak bisa berpikir saat kakiku terkilir." Ucapnya.

Naruto menatap pergelangan kaki pemuda raven itu. _Sepertinya memang terkilir, apa mungkin gara-gara terjatuh tadi? Shit!_ Batin sang Uzumaki kesal.

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto langsung menyusupkan satu tangannya di belakang paha Sasuke dan satu tangannya yang lain di punggung pemuda itu, kemudian mulai menggendong Sasuke ala _bridal style_. "Pegangan padaku. Jangan sampai jatuh." Perintahnya tegas.

Belum sempat Sasuke mengeluarkan protesannya, Naruto sudah berlari menuju sisi lorong sebelah kanan tanpa tujuan. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah menghindar dari hantu mengerikan tadi.

Langkah kaki Naruto berdebam keras di sepanjang koridor, deru napasnya memburu liar. Sayup-sayup, telinganya mendengar langkah kaki lain yang mengejar mereka dari belakang. Sasuke yang berada di gendongannya berusaha melirik ke arah belakang.

"Dobe, hantu tadi mengejar kita." Lapor sang Uchiha.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya, panik. "Sial kau, Teme! Kita sedang dikejar hantu dan kau masih bisa tenang! Paniklah sedikit!" Bentaknya kesal.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di gendongan sang Uzumaki. "Maaf saja, aku tidak mudah panik seperti kau." Ketusnya.

"Oh yeah? Lalu siapa tadi yang berteriak seperti cewek?!" Balas Naruto emosi.

"Setidaknya aku tidak gagap seperti orang idiot." Sahut Sasuke, menghina pemuda pirang itu secara terselubung.

Naruto mengerang kesal, rasanya ia menyesal sudah menyelamatkan pemuda-sombong-sok-emo ini. "Daripada kau sibuk menyombongkan diri, sebaiknya kau berpikir jalan keluar dari sini, Teme!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, setengah kesal. "Belok kanan, lalu masuk ke ruang UKS. Kita harus mengobati kakiku lebih dulu, setidaknya kau tidak perlu repot menggendongku lagi."

Sang Uzumaki mengangguk setuju. "Ide bagus." Ujarnya yang langsung berbelok ke arah kanan dengan cepat. Mengikuti petunjuk yang diberikan oleh pemuda raven itu. Tepat ketika ia berhenti di depan ruang UKS dan ingin membuka pintu tersebut, daun pintu langsung menutup sendiri dengan debaman keras, membuat Naruto terhuyung mundur dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"A—Apa yang tadi itu?" Tanyanya heran.

Sasuke menatap ke arah jendela UKS dengan tatapan tajam. Sebuah bola api biru melayang-layang di dalam ruangan itu. "Sepertinya, ada arwah gentayangan di dalam sana." Jawabnya lagi.

Naruto ikut menatap arah pandangan sang Uchiha kemudian mengumpat kesal. "_Fuck! _Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" Ujarnya seraya beranjak pergi dari sana dan mulai berlari lagi di koridor.

Tepat ketika Naruto ingin membuka suara untuk menanyakan jalan pada Sasuke, suara gesekan kuku dengan dinding membuat pergerakan pemuda pirang itu terhenti sesaat dan menoleh ke arah belakang dengan cepat.

Manik birunya membelalak ngeri saat melihat sebuah kepala dengan surai hitam panjang menengok dari balik tikungan koridor, menatapnya dengan mata yang merah dan bibir robek yang menyeringai lebar.

"_**Aku... Menemukanmu..."**_ Ucap sosok tadi dengan suara parau.

"GWAAAAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak ketakutan. Dengan kecepatan kilat, ia berlari kabur dari sosok mengerikan itu. Sekali lagi, langkahnya bergema di lantai lorong, ditimpali dengan langkah sosok yang mengikutinya dibelakang.

Sasuke mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher sang Uzumaki. Ia takut terjatuh saat Naruto sibuk berlari. "Naruto, kita bersembunyi di dalam sana!" Serunya seraya menunjuk sebuah kelas kosong di depan mereka.

Naruto hanya mengangguk setuju, kemudian segera menerjang masuk ke dalam kelas tadi dengan cepat. Ia mendudukkan Sasuke di samping pintu selagi ia menutup dan menahan daun pintu tadi dengan meja dan kursi yang bisa dijangkaunya.

"Aku harap meja dan kursi bisa menahan pintu ini dari hantu." Ucap Naruto pelan.

Dilantai, Sasuke hanya duduk sembari memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Hantu bisa menembus benda solid, Dobe."

"_Shut the fuck up!_" Bentak Naruto kesal. Ia melotot galak ke arah pemuda raven itu. "Diam dan tetaplah tenang." Desisnya kesal.

Sasuke menurut, percuma saja berdebat dengan si idiot pirang itu. Hanya membuang waktu dan tenaga saja. Jadi yang dilakukannya hanyalah duduk diam sembari menekuk lututnya.

Naruto menajamkan pendengarannya. Berharap hantu tadi tidak mengejar mereka. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, ia tidak juga mendengar langkah kaki sosok mengerikan tadi. Jadi ia menyimpulkan bahwa sekarang keadaan mereka sudah aman. Sedikit lega, Naruto mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sasuke sembari menormalkan napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"_God_, ini mengerikan. Seharusnya dari awal aku menolak rencana ini." Gumam pemuda pirang itu sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya frustasi.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah yang merayapi hati pemuda raven itu. Bagaimana pun juga, Naruto terjebak disini karena omongannya, jadi setengah kesialan ini adalah karena dirinya juga. "_Sorry._.." Gumam sang Uchiha lirih.

Sang Uzumaki melirik sebentar kemudian mendengus pelan. "Ini bukan salahmu. Aku sendiri yang ingin ikut dan sejujurnya, aku menyesal sudah setuju." Sahutnya. Sapphire-nya menoleh ke arah kaki pemuda raven itu. "Bagaimana dengan kakimu? Masih sakit?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya, sepertinya bengkak."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto sambil menarik pergelangan kaki Sasuke dan menelitinya dengan seksama. "Tidak terlihat bengkak sama sekali. Tapi untuk jaga-jaga, sebaiknya aku memijat kakimu saja." Usulnya lagi.

Sang Uchiha tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap dan membiarkan Naruto untuk memijat kakinya. Pijatan lembut yang nyaman sedikit membuat Sasuke rileks. Setidaknya ia tahu kalau kelebihan Naruto adalah hal pijat memijat. _Hmm, bakat yang lumayan_, batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"Bagaimana? Masih terasa sakit?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak. Sudah agak baikan." Ucapnya. Kemudian tangan putihnya menyentuh jari _tan_ milik pemuda pirang itu. "Kau dingin." Bisiknya pelan.

Naruto tertawa hambar. "Yeah, aku cukup ketakutan saat dikejar hantu tadi."

Tanpa pikir panjang, sang Uchiha menarik Naruto lalu memasukkan dua jari pemuda pirang itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Hasih bhingin?"

"Huh?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ia tidak mengerti ucapan Sasuke saat pemuda itu berbicara sambil mengulum jarinya.

Sasuke melepaskan jari sang Uzumaki dari mulutnya. "Aku bilang, masih dingin?" Ulangnya lagi.

"Oh—uhm—yeah, masih dingin." Jawabnya cepat. "Err—Sasuke, bisakah aku hangatkan jariku yang lain?" Pintanya hati-hati, takut pemuda raven itu tidak setuju. Namun nyatanya, sang Uchiha mengangguk dan membuka mulutnya.

"Masukkan saja."

Senang dengan jawaban Sasuke, Naruto memasukkan jari manis dan kelingkingnya. Hembusan napas dan lidah basah Sasuke membuat kedua jarinya yang membeku mulai menghangat lagi. Jujur saja, di dalam mulut pemuda raven itu sangat nyaman.

Naruto menarik kedua jarinya dan menggantinya dengan jari yang lain. Kali ini, telunjuk dan jari tengah yang kembali masuk ke gua hangat itu, bermain dengan lidah panas dan napas Sasuke. Bahkan air liur pun ikut andil untuk menghangatkan jari Naruto yang kedinginan.

"Mulutmu terasa nyaman, Sasuke." Puji Naruto sambil menggerakkan jari-jarinya untuk menekan lidah sang Uchiha. Membuat pemuda raven itu mengerang kecil.

"Nghh—Naru—Mpphh—cukup."

Bukannya menuruti perkataan Sasuke, Naruto malah semakin gencar memainkan jarinya untuk menyentuh rongga mulut pemuda raven itu. Mengocok gua hangat itu dan bermain dengan decakan saliva yang menetes melalui sela dagu sang Uchiha.

"Nghmpp—Naru—ghok—" Sasuke hampir tersedak saat jari-jari _tan_ itu menyentuh tonsilnya, sedikit membuat lambungnya menggelegak mual.

Mengetahui kalau Sasuke sedikit tersiksa dengan permainan jarinya, Naruto langsung menarik kedua jarinya dari mulut mungil itu. "Maaf..." Ucapnya singkat.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan seraya meyeka air liurnya dari sela bibir. "Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana dengan jarimu? Masih dingin?"

"_Well_, sudah hangat." Naruto tersenyum canggung. "Uhm—sebaiknya kita pergi seka—"

"Kau masih dingin kan?" Sela Sasuke cepat.

"Huh? Aku tidak ding—" Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke sudah bergerak maju dan menyentuh bagian perut pemuda pirang itu dengan lembut.

"Di bagian sini kau dingin." Ucapnya tenang dengan wajah _stoic_. Tangan putih itu mulai meraba turun perlahan hingga ke bagian selangkangan sang Uzumaki. "—Dan disini juga dingin." Sambungnya lagi, kali ini dengan suara erotis yang membuat Naruto meneguk air ludahnya panik.

"Err—sebaiknya kita mulai mencari hantu." Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil mengeluarkan _handycam_-nya dari balik _jacket_. "Ino dan yang lainnya pasti sedang khawatir dan menunggu kit—"

"Mereka bisa menunggu." Lagi-lagi Sasuke memotong cepat. Ia meraih _handycam_ dari tangan Naruto dan meletakkannya sembarang di atas meja dengan lensa yang mengarah ke arah mereka. "Sebelum kita mencari hantu lagi, aku bisa menghangatkan dirimu." Lanjutnya dengan senyum tipis yang menawan.

Sayangnya, senyum Sasuke di mata Naruto terlihat sangat mengerikan dibandingkan kata 'menawan'. "Ti—tidak perlu. Aku sudah hangat." Sergah pemuda pirang itu mencoba mundur teratur dengan keringat dingin yang menetes di pelipisnya. Namun Sasuke terus meringsek maju dan memojokkan tubuh Naruto diantara badannya dan tembok.

"Tapi aku yakin kau masih kedinginan." Ucap sang Uchiha lagi. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh retsleting Naruto dan menurunkannya dengan perlahan. Mengeluarkan benda yang masih lemas dari dalam sana.

Naruto membelalak kaget, kemudian mendorong bahu Sasuke dengan gerakan panik. "Sasuke, dengar! Kita harus segera per—"

_**BRAAKK!**_—Bunyi hantaman keras dari luar pintu kelas membuat Naruto tersentak terkejut, termasuk juga Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu menghentikan gerakannya dan melirik ke arah pintu.

"Apakah hantu tadi berhasil mengejar kita?" Tanya Sasuke dengan bisikan pelan.

Naruto menggeleng tidak tahu. Ia sibuk menutupi mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Ia terlalu takut untuk bertemu hantu itu lagi.

Melihat kalau sang Uzumaki tidak mengeluarkan pendapatnya, Sasuke kembali beraksi dengan menjamah selangkangan pemuda pirang itu. Yang tentu saja langsung membuat Naruto kelabakan tidak karuan.

"Teme, hentikan! Kau bodoh atau apa?!" Desisnya dengan bisikan galak.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Kau diam saja, kalau terlalu ribut suaramu bisa terdengar hantu tadi." Jelasnya.

Takut dengan ancaman 'hantu' yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke, dengan berat hati akhirnya Naruto memilih diam sambil menahan erangannya saat pemuda raven itu mulai mengulum miliknya. Rasa hangat lidah dan napas sang Uchiha membuat paha Naruto bergetar nikmat.

Pemuda pirang itu sedikit kesulitan mengatur geraman nikmat ketika kejantanannya dijilat dengan rakus oleh Sasuke. Lidah basah pemuda raven itu bertemu kulit sensitif penis Naruto, menghantarkan sengatan listrik statis yang membuat sang Uzumaki mabuk kepayang.

Naruto mendesah kecil, menikmati permainan liar sang Uchiha. Iris birunya bisa melihat betapa erotisnya pemuda raven yang pernah dijulukinya 'penyuka hantu' itu.

"Sasuke—" Pemuda pirang itu memanggil dengan suara bariton berat, membuat pendengaran Sasuke tergelitik senang.

"Hmphh—?" Sang Uchiha mendongak pelan sambil tetap mempertahankan kulumannya di milik Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki menjulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh dagu Sasuke dan menariknya pelan. "Aku baru sadar kalau kau itu sangat menakjubkan." Bisiknya pelan. Entah setan apa yang merasuki pikiran Naruto saat kalimat itu meluncur tanpa beban, seakan-akan ia sudah tidak peduli dengan namanya hantu ketika di depannya tersaji pemandangan yang erotis.

Sasuke mendengus kecil kemudian bergerak menuju ke arah Naruto dan duduk di atas perut pemuda pirang itu. Kedua lengannya dikalungkan ke leher sang Uzumaki. "Aku memang menakjubkan, Dobe." Sombongnya lagi dengan seringai tipis.

Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia tidak peduli pada omongan maupun tingkah menyebalkan pemuda raven itu, otaknya kini sudah teracuni dengan godaan tubuh yang siap disantap di hadapannya. Kulit putih yang mulus, wajah tampan tanpa cela dan rambut hitam yang menawan, membuat Naruto sadar kalau Sasuke memang pantas untuk digilai seluruh siswi Konoha Gakuen.

Pemuda pirang itu menarik pinggang Sasuke untuk mendekat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher yang mengeluarkan aroma _mint_ itu. "Sial—" Naruto mengumpat pelan. "—Kau membuatku terangsang, Teme." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke mendengus geli seraya membelai rambut _spiky_ milik sang Uzumaki. "Kau juga membuatku terangsang, Dobe." Bisiknya pelan, tepat di sisi telinga Naruto. Menghantarkan godaan yang terselubung.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya mendongak perlahan untuk menatap wajah sang Uchiha. "Bisakah kita melakukan hal 'kotor' disini."

"Disini?" Ulang Sasuke tidak yakin. "Hantu itu masih ada di luar san—"

"_Fuck that shit!_" Bentak Naruto kesal. Ia menarik tubuh pemuda raven itu dan memeluknya erat. "Aku ingin melakukannya denganmu sekarang." Paksanya kesal.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, malas. "Serius, Dobe? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata gay."

"Hey!—" Naruto protes keras. "Aku bukan gay. Aku hanya terangsang sekarang ini, jadi otakku tidak bisa berpikir jernih." Alasannya lagi.

Sang Uchiha hanya mendengus kecil. "Idiot—" Ejeknya dengan tawa simpul, kemudian menjatuhkan ciuman singkat di pipi _tan_ itu. Naruto membalasnya dengan kecupan panas di leher putih Sasuke. Memberikan sensasi hangat dan basah yang membuat libido pemuda raven itu mulai menggelegak.

Sasuke menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Naruto dan membawa bibir itu untuk melumat mulutnya. Sang Uzumaki hanya menikmati dalam diam saat lidah pemuda raven itu mulai menjelajah bagian dalam mulutnya, menyapa langit-langit, gigi serta gusinya. Awalnya hanya gerakan pasif dan lembut, namun sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi pertarungan liar dengan cairan saliva yang menetes di sela dagu.

Lidah mulai membelit satu sama lainnya. Saling berbagi air ludah dan napas yang hangat, mencoba menjadi pemenang dalam pergulatan sengit mereka. Decakan saliva ikut berbunyi nyaring, bersahutan bersama suara erangan dan deru napas mereka. Hingga yang kalah harus berakhir dalam pelukan sang dominan. Dan tentunya, Naruto tidak ingin harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki terinjak dengan yang namanya kekalahan, sehingga satu-satunya cara untuk menang adalah membuat sang Uchiha bertekuk lutut dibawah dominasinya.

Pemuda pirang itu mengeratkan cengkraman di belakang leher Sasuke, memaksa bibir mereka untuk saling menekan lebih kuat, menyalurkan hasrat dan gairah masing-masing. Hisapan dan lumatan merupakan kegiatan yang terus dilakukan dua pasangan di mabuk libido tinggi tersebut, lidah saling menggesek, kecupan panjang dilakukan dan erangan meluncur keras. Segala teknik percumbuan lidah sudah dikeluarkan, namun lagi-lagi tidak ada yang ingin mengalah, mereka berdua keras kepala untuk bersaing menjadi pemenang.

Naruto tidak membiarkan Sasuke untuk bermain lebih lama di dalam rongga mulutnya lagi, pemuda pirang itu mulai melancarkan aksinya untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut sang Uchiha dengan gesit. Mencari titik sensitif pemuda raven itu dengan menyentuh seluruh organ yang ada di dalam sana.

Sasuke mencengkram rambut pirang Naruto, mencoba menghentikan gerakan agresif lidah pemuda sapphire itu. Sayangnya, sang Uzumaki tidak akan berhenti sampai ia berhasil untuk mendominasi keadaan. Dengan gencar, Naruto memperdalam cumbuan mereka, membiarkan tetes saliva mengalir melalui sela dagu. Hingga akhirnya, Sasuke pasrah dan memilih menyerah, membiarkan Naruto untuk mendominasi mulut serta tubuhnya.

Ciuman panas dihentikan sesaat. Mereka terengah-engah sambil menatap mata pasangan masing-masing. Sapphire memandang tajam ke arah onyx, berusaha mencari setitik persetujuan dari jendela manik tersebut untuk memulai pergulatan mereka yang sebenarnya. Sang onyx tidak menjawab, mata itu hanya memejam perlahan, memberikan tanda bagi sang dominan untuk memulai aksinya.

Naruto tersenyum senang, ia kembali menarik tubuh Sasuke dan menjatuhkan beberapa kecupan singkat di pipi, leher dan dada pemuda raven itu. Sedangkan tangannya mulai bergeriliya secara perlahan menuju bagian tersensitif sang Uchiha.

Sasuke mendesah kecil, kepalanya menengadah untuk memberikan akses bagi sang dominan untuk melahap leher jenjangnya. Ciuman basah dan jilatan halus membuat tubuh putih itu bergetar nikmat. Ia bisa merasakan libido Naruto yang terpompa melalui sentuhan pemuda pirang itu di bagian selangkangannya.

"Naruto—hhh—" Sasuke memanggil dengan suara erotis.

"Hm? Kau suka?" Balas Naruto seraya mengecup bibir ranum Sasuke, sedangkan tangannya sibuk mengelus kejantanan sang Uchiha.

Sasuke mengangguk dengan desahan penuh gairah. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menurunkan celana serta boxer hitam miliknya sekaligus, memperlihatkan bagian selangkangannya yang sudah berdiri dengan tetes precum diujungnya.

"Kau mengagumkan, Sasuke." Puji Naruto lagi seraya mengelus penis pemuda raven itu dengan lembut. Memberikan sensasi geli yang membuat paha putih itu bergetar.

"Naruto—hmmphh—mphh—" Sasuke menjatuhkan kecupan dalam di bibir sang Uzumaki, sedangkan tubuhnya sendiri dibiarkan terdorong dan terbaring di lantai kelas dengan Naruto yang berada diatasnya.

Pemuda pirang itu mengangkat salah satu kaki Sasuke dan mengecup betis putih itu dengan lembut dan hati-hati, seakan-akan bisa hancur dan patah kalau ia melakukannya dengan kasar. "Buka pahamu—" Pinta Naruto yang langsung dituruti oleh sang Uchiha.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua kakinya dan melebarkannya dengan luas, memberikan akes bagi sang dominan untuk menjamah kejantanan serta lubang bawahnya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Ia meludahi jarinya sendiri dan mulai mengelus lubang anus sang Uchiha. "Tahan, oke? Ini mungkin agak sakit." Ucapnya seraya menusukkan satu jari telunjuknya ke gua hangat tadi.

Sasuke tersedak sesaat ketika jari _tan_ itu mulai menyeruak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. "Hghh—Naruto—hhh—" Napasnya tersenggal-sengal saat memanggil sang dominan.

Naruto membelai lembut rambut sang Uchiha, sesekali menjatuhkan kecupan sayang di bibir ranum itu. "Tahanlah sedikit lagi—hhh—aku sedang berusaha membuka lubangmu." Ujarnya sembari terus menggerakkan jarinya di anus pemuda raven itu. Awalnya hanya satu jari telunjuk yang menggesek dinding rektum itu, kemudian jari tengah ikut bergabung memberi kenikmatan pada lubang anal sang Uchiha. Bergerak seirama layaknya gunting yang membuka dan menutup dengan lembut.

Tubuh putih Sasuke bergetar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat saat rasa sakit dan nikmat melebur menjadi satu di bagian liang anusnya. Jari-jari _tan_ itu bermain di anal sang Uchiha. Menusuk perlahan, memutar secara lembut, serta menggesek dinding rektumnya yang _sensitive_. Bermain-main dengan bagian basah organ dalam nya itu, termasuk menyentuh prostatnya.

Napas Sasuke tersengal-sengal, dadanya naik-turun memompa oksigen untuk memenuhi paru-parunya, sedangkan mulutnya terus terbuka mengeluarkan saliva yang menetes disela dagu.

Erotis—satu kata itulah yang melintas dipikiran Naruto saat menatap wajah terengah-engah sang Uchiha. Membuat libidonya semakin menggelegak liar. Pikirannya penuh kabut bernama nafsu, membuatnya ingin segera menggagahi Sasuke dengan brutal. Tapi tidak, ia masih ingin menggoda tubuh putih mulus itu lebih lama.

Naruto merangkak perlahan menuju arah kepala sang Uchiha, menyentuh bibir mungil itu perlahan dan membukanya. Sedangkan tangan satunya bergerak menuju ke retsletingnya untuk membebaskan miliknya yang sudah menegak menantang gravitasi.

"Sasuke—hhh—jilat—" Pinta Naruto dengan suara serak yang menggoda.

Sang Uchiha tidak menolak. Mulutnya terbuka perlahan, menampilkan rongga yang basah penuh dengan tetes saliva dan deru napas hangat. "Masukkan ke mulutku." Sahutnya tak kalah bernafsu.

Sang dominan tersenyum senang, ia mulai memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam rongga hangat itu. Sensasi basah dan panas menyapa kulit penisnya.

"Hghh!—" Naruto mengerang menikmati lidah Sasuke yang mulai memanja miliknya. Menjilat, menghisap, mengulum batang kemaluannya hingga ke pangkal, membuat pahanya bergetar keras.

"Hmphh!—Nghmph!—" Sasuke mengerang kecil saat batang panjang dan besar itu mengeksplorasi mulutnya. Menyodok lidah serta tonsilnya dengan brutal, membuat lambung pemuda Uchiha itu menggelegak mual. "Hmphh!—Nar—Nghmph!—Ghok!—Hmph!" Ia mencoba bersuara, namun Naruto tidak memberikan kesempatan sedikitpun. Pemuda pirang itu terus menyodok mulut Sasuke dengan liar. Tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk sang Uchiha bernapas ataupun bicara.

"Ahh—Sasuke—nikmat—Ohhh—jilat—hisap—" Racau Naruto sembari mencengkram kepala sang Uchiha untuk terus memakan kejantanannya sampai habis.

Mata Sasuke terbalik hampir sekarat saat penis Naruto menghantam tenggorokannya, menyumbat jalur pernapasannya. Suara becek saliva terdengar dari mulutnya, membuat bunyi yang menggairahkan untuk didengar.

"Hmmph!—Ngh!—" Sasuke mencoba mengerang, menghentikan sodokan penis Naruto dari mulutnya namun percuma, tenaga pemuda pirang itu terlalu besar. Ia hanya pasrah saat kepalanya terhimpit lantai dan pinggul pemuda itu. Membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat penis Naruto menghentak rongga mulutnya hingga mencapai pangkal kerongkongan.

"Aghh!—Sasuke, aku keluar!—Hghh!—minum spermaku—Ahhk!" Sang Uzumaki membenamkan kejantanannya lebih dalam di rongga mulut itu dan melepaskan cairan putih kental ke kerongkongan Sasuke. Memaksa pemuda itu untuk menelan seluruh spermanya yang kental dan getir.

Naruto tersengal-sengal sesaat, kemudian melepaskan batang kemaluannya dengan suara _**-Plop!- **_kecil. Menyisakan Sasuke yang terengah-engah dengan mulut terbuka penuh dengan cairan putih kental itu.

Mata biru sang Uzumaki beralih untuk melihat ke arah kejantanannya sendiri. Masih berdiri tegak dengan gagahnya. Sasuke yang melihat bahwa milik sang dominan masih belum lemas, mulai berinisiatif membuka pahanya dengan lebar.

"Naruto—" Sasuke memanggil. Ia mencengkram lengan sang dominan. "—Masukkan sekarang—hhh—" Pintanya lagi.

Naruto tercengang untuk sesaat mendengar kalimat frontal yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. "Bolehkah?" Tanyanya lagi, merasa tidak yakin.

Sang Uchiha berdecak kecil. "Memangnya apa lagi yang kau mau? Ingin berhenti?"

Naruto cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak, aku masih ingin lanjut." Sahutnya.

"Kalau begitu masukkan sekarang." Perintah Sasuke lagi. Jujur saja, membuka paha lebar dan menunjukkan lubang analmu di depan orang lain merupakan hal yang paling memalukan bagi keturunan Uchiha. Tetapi untuk hari ini, Sasuke memilih menanggalkan harga dirinya demi nafsunya yang membuncah.

Naruto mengelus paha putih itu dan mulai mendekatkan pinggulnya ke arah pantat sang Uchiha, menggesekkan ujung penisnya yang penuh precum ke lubang anal Sasuke. Menggoda sang uke dengan sedikit gerakan nakal.

"Tahan, oke?" Perintah Naruto tegas. "Ini mungkin agak sakit." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sang Uchiha mengangguk. Pahanya kembali dibuka lebar, bersiap menerima kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh sang dominan. Sedangkan kedua tangannya di rangkulkan ke leher Naruto, mencoba menghentikan getaran tubuhnya saat ujung kejantanan pemuda pirang itu mulai menusuk bagian analnya.

"Hghh—Aghh—" Sasuke tersedak ketika benda besar dan panjang itu mulai menyeruak masuk. Memenuhi dinding rektumnya dengan otot yang berdenyut liar. Kepalanya tersentak kebelakang, sesekali menggeleng ke kiri dan ke kanan menahan sakit. Naruto mendorong pinggulnya lebih dalam. Memasukkan penisnya ke dalam liang itu hingga ke pangkal.

Naruto menggenggam lembut tangan Sasuke dan mengecupnya dengan penuh sayang. "Rileks kan tubuhmu, oke?" Pintanya lagi. Sang Uchiha tidak menjawab, ia hanya mencoba bernapas normal sambil menatap sang dominan dengan wajah memerah. "Ya, bergeraklah sekarang." Sahutnya.

Pemuda pirang itu mengikuti permintaan Sasuke. Pinggulnya mundur perlahan dan menyentak secara tiba-tiba, menghantam dinding rektum tadi dengan keras.

"Aghh!—Hghh!—" Sasuke tersentak, badannya bergerak seirama hentakan dan sodokan Naruto di lubang analnya. Cepat dan kuat, namun juga lembut dan dinamis. Menghantarkan seluruh gairah dan nafsu dalam persetubuhan mereka.

Napas saling beradu, kecupan manis dilayangkan bertubi-tubi ke bibir pasangan, dan saliva serta erangan menambah panas kegiatan yang mereka lakukan di sisi pintu kelas, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan bahwa sebelumnya mereka ketakutan karena dikejar oleh sosok 'hantu'. Bahkan Naruto pun lebih berkonsentrasi untuk memanja sang uke dibandingkan memikirkan tempat mereka bersetubuh. Kelas gelap yang kosong dan dingin sama sekali tidak mengganggu aktifitas pemuda pirang itu, otaknya sudah menghitam, dipenuhi oleh lenguhan erotis Sasuke. Meningkatkan libido remajanya.

"Sasuke—hhh—nikmat—sempit—" Pemuda pirang itu bergetar saat organ vitalnya dicengkram oleh lubang ketat Sasuke. Meremas batang kejantanannya dengan kuat, mengaburkan kewarasan sang Uzumaki. Tergantikan oleh geraman nikmat dan dengusan nafsu. Sang Uzumaki menggeram penuh kenikmatan. Bibirnya digigit untuk menahan erangannya. Sedangkan pinggulnya terus bergerak maju-mundur tanpa henti, seakan-akan organ vitalnya ingin terus dimanja oleh lubang anal itu. Mencari titik tersensitif sang Uchiha.

Sasuke mendesah hebat, tubuhnya terus tersentak saat menerima sodokan batang penis pemuda pirang itu di dalam tubuhnya. Menghantam titik prostatnya yang membuat tubuh putih itu bergetar.

"Naru—ahh—sakit—hghh!—" Erang sang Uchiha dengan napas tercekat. Kepalanya tersentak ke belakang dan mulutnya terbuka, mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk asupan paru-parunya yang sesaak.

Naruto mengelus dada putih Sasuke, memainkan dua puting _pink_ yang menggoda nafsunya itu. "Kau menakjubkan, Sasuke—hhh—membuatku mabuk—" Sahutnya dengan suara bariton serak dan berat. Selangkangannya tidak berhenti untuk menyodok anus pemuda raven itu. Memenuhi lubang hangat tadi dengan ototnya yang terus berdenyut-denyut senang.

Naruto mencengkram pinggul Sasuke dengan kuat, mempertahankan tempo sodokannya yang cepat, sesekali ia memutar penisnya di dalam rektum hangat itu untuk menambah sensasi nikmat saat mereka bersetubuh. "Ohh—Nikmat Sasuke—Hghh!—Aku menyodok lubangmu—Ahhk!" Mulutnya mengeluarkan kalimat yang membuat libido Sasuke terangsang. Membuat pemuda Uchiha itu menikmati persenggamaan mereka.

Sang onyx mengerang nikmat, mulutnya terbuka dengan air liur yang terus menetes di sela dagunya, ia mengangkat pahanya untuk memberikan akses leluasa pada Naruto untuk menggenjot anusnya lebih dalam.

"Ahh—Naru—sodok aku—Ahhk!—Lebih cepat—Ahhk! Nikmat!"

Permintaan itu tidak ditolak oleh sang Uzumaki, ia meremas bongkahan kenyal pantat Sasuke kemudian menggenjot liang surgawi itu lebih dalam dan cepat, membuat lubang tadi mengeluarkan suara becek yang menggema di kelas.

"Hghh!—Sasuke, kau sangat nikmat—aahh—"

Sang onyx bergetar, ia mencengkram lengan sang dominan dengan kuat sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Naru—ahkk—aku ingin keluar—aahh—"

Naruto menarik belakang leher Sasuke dan membawa bibir itu untuk bercumbu dengan mulutnya. "Tahan—hmphh—aku belum selesai." Ucapnya disela-sela pagutan mereka. Tangan _tan_ tadi mulai membalikkan tubuh sang Uchiha untuk bertumpu dilantai dengan kedua tangan serta lututnya, membuat pantat putih kenyal itu menghadap ke arah sang Uzumaki, siap untuk dinikmati.

Naruto mendekatkan pinggulnya dan mulai menyentak lagi dengan keras dan dalam ke anus Sasuke, membuat pemuda raven itu terhentak maju-mundur dengan cepat. Tangan sang Uchiha mencengkram lantai kelas dengan erat, mulutnya terus mengeluarkan suara desahan nyaring, sedangkan tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat rasa nikmat itu terus menyodok prostatnya.

"Ahhk!—Naruto—nikmat—Aghh!." Erang Sasuke keras, menikmati setiap genjotan yang dilakukan oleh sang dominan di lubang analnya.

Sedikit kasar dan tidak sabaran, persenggamaan mereka dilakukan dengan gerakan brutal. Naruto mengeluarkan seluruh libido serta gairahnya, menggeram nyaring dan mendesah saat penisnya terus dipijat dan diremas oleh lubang surgawi Sasuke.

"Hgh!—Nikmat—hhh—Sasuke—aghh!" Pemuda pirang itu menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan dalam. Peluh membanjiri tubuh atletis berbalut kulit _tan_ menggoda itu, membuatnya terlihat eksotis dan menggoda disaat bersamaan.

Kepala Sasuke menengadah, mulutnya terbuka dengan lidah terjulur meneteskan saliva. desahan terus keluar saat bagian kejantannya mulai berdenyut tidak terkendali, ingin segera memuntahkan seluruh kepuasan duniawi dari tubuhnya. Namun lagi-lagi hal itu dihentikan oleh sang Uzumaki yang langsung membalikkan badan Sasuke untuk kembali telentang di lantai.

"Jangan—hhh—keluar—" Perintah Naruto seraya mengelus ujung penis Sasuke, menggoda benda keras itu untuk berhenti bergetar.

Sasuke mendelik galak dengan desisan kesal. "Kau—ahhk!—brengsek—" Sinisnya.

Naruto tidak membalas umpatan sang Uchiha, tubuhnya hanya tercondong untuk mengecup bibir pucat yang menggoda itu "Hmphh—Sasu—mphh—maaf—hmphh—tapi tolong tahan—hmphh!—sedikit lagi—hhh—" Pintanya disela ciuman mereka, kali ini dengan nada lembut.

Sasuke lagi-lagi mendesis sinis. "Kau—hmphh—menyebalkan, Dobe." Rutuknya sebal, namun tangannya malah merangkul leher sang dominan dan memeluknya erat. Bagaimana pun juga, ia tidak bisa menolak pesona sang Uzumaki, bukan? Jadi yang dilakukan Sasuke hanyalah pasrah dan menerima kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu.

Naruto mengelus paha putih sang Uchiha dan melebarkannya dengan luas. Pinggulnya terus menyentak keras ke dalam lubang anus pemuda raven tadi, menyodok prostat Sasuke terus menerus.

"Hghh!—Sasuke—aggh!—aku hampir—hhh—keluar—" Ucap sang Uzumaki disela persenggamaan panas mereka. Batang kejantanannya keluar-masuk dengan cepat tanpa henti, sesekali membuat gerakan memutar yang membuat Sasuke melenguh penuh kenikmatan saat benda berdenyut itu memenuhi analnya.

"Ahhk!—Naruto—keluarkan di luar—ahhk!" Perintah sang Uchiha disela desahan dan erangan erotisnya. Namun perkataan pemuda raven itu sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh Naruto. Sang Uzumaki bukannya menurut, malah semakin mempercepat tempo sodokannya.

"Hghh!—Maaf Sasuke—Aghh!—Tapi aku ingin mengeluarkannya—Hnggh!—di dalam tubuhmu—hhh—" Tolak Naruto yang mempererat cengkaramannya di pinggang Sasuke agar sang uke tidak bisa melarikan diri. Keringat terus membanjiri tubuhnya, membuat kulit_ tan_ itu semakin berkilat menggoda. Pinggulnya terus menyentak lubang anal Sasuke untuk menghajar prostat pria itu.

Sasuke panik, ia berusaha menyingkir dan mendorong tubuh sang dominan sebelum ia sendiri menyemburkan cairan kenikmatannya. "Idiot!—Ahhk!—Lepaskan aku!" Desis pemuda raven itu lagi sembari berontak.

Naruto menolak mengikuti perintah sang Uchiha, tubuhnya semakin menindih ke badan Sasuke dan pinggulnya terus menyentak kuat dan dalam di lubang anus pemuda raven itu. "Hhh—Sasuke—aku keluar—hghh!" Napasnya tercekat, peluhnya membanjiri pelipis dan penisnya terus berdenyut senang tanpa henti. Bersiap menumpahkan seluruh benihnya ke lubang sempit itu.

Paha sang onyx bergetar, ia mencakar lantai semakin kuat, punggungnya melengkung indah, sedangkan matanya terbalik penuh kenikmatan ketika anusnya terus digenjot tanpa ampun oleh batang kemaluan Naruto, "Ahh!—nikh—mhat—Hghh!"

Napasnya tersengal-sengal saat ujung kejantanannya tidak bisa menahan rasa nikmat itu lagi. "Ahhk!—Naruto—Ahhk!—Aku keluar!—AAHKK!" Ia berteriak keras sebelum akhirnya menembakkan spermanya dengan kencang hingga tersembur keluar dan terciprat ke sisi wajahnya sendiri.

Otot perut Naruto mengejang, erangannya tertahan, dan pinggulnya bergetar tidak terkendali, spermanya sudah mencapai ujung penisnya dan siap menyembur keluar, "Sasuke—Ahkk—aku keluar!—Agghhhh!" Dengan sekali hentakan yang dalam, penisnya tertancap di anus Sasuke dan memuntahkan seluruh cairan putih kental itu di dalam sana, memenuhi dinding rektum itu dengan benihnya.

Untuk sesaat sang dominan terengah-engah mengatur napasnya, peluh masih membanjiri kulit _tan_ nya dan rasa lelah mulai menumpuk. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang anus sang Uchiha dengan suara _**-Plop-**_ kecil dan membiarkan cairan kenikmatan itu menetes keluar melalui sela lubang basah tadi.

Naruto memilih menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Sasuke yang juga tersengal-sengal. "Aku—hhh—capek—" Ucapnya yang lebih mirip bisikan kecil. Pemuda raven itu tidak membalas, ia hanya mengangguk kecil, menyetujui ucapan sang Uzumaki.

Setelah cukup menormalkan detak jantung serta napasnya, Sasuke memilih bangkit dari lantai seraya memakai pakaiannya kembali. Ia berdecak kecil ketika cairan putih kental mengalir keluar dari lubangnya dan menetes melalui pahanya. "Cih, si dobe itu benar-benar merepotkan. Sudah kukatakan untuk mengeluarkannya di luar tetapi malah menolak, sekarang aku terlihat kacau begini." Omelnya panjang lebar sembari mendelik sinis ke arah pemuda pirang yang kini tengah terlelap kelelahan di lantai kelas tanpa mempedulikan tempat.

Sasuke menggoyangkan kepala Naruto dengan ujung sepatunya, mencoba membangunkan pemuda pirang itu, namun nyatanya, suara dengkuran halus dari sang Uzumaki membuat Sasuke yakin kalau Naruto lebih suka tidur di lantai tanpa pakaian daripada pulang ke rumah dan bergelung dengan selimut hangat.

Sang Uchiha mendesah pasrah, kemudian matanya terpaku pada _handycam_ yang di taruhnya di atas meja. Sasuke menjulurkan tangan untuk mengambil benda kecil tadi. "Hmm—sepertinya 'kegiatan' ku dengan Naruto terekam di _handycam_." Ucapnya seraya melihat titik merah di sisi benda tadi yang masih berkelip merekam.

Tepat ketika Sasuke mematikan _handycam_ dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong jaketnya, ponselnya bergetar keras dari balik saku celana. Nama 'Ino' tertera di layar _handphone_.

Sedikit malas, Sasuke mengangkat panggilan gadis pirang itu. "Ya? Ada apa?" Jawabnya cepat.

.

"_Seharusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa?! Kenapa kalian lama sekali?!"_ Balas Ino dengan teriakan keras, membuat Sasuke harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari gendang telinga.

.

Pemuda raven itu melirik Naruto sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Ino. "Ada sedikit 'gangguan'." Sahutnya, berbohong.

.

Terdengar suara Ino yang berdecak kesal. "Lalu bagaimana dengan hantunya?"

.

"Soal itu—" Sasuke terdiam sebentar. "—Nanti akan kuberitahu besok pagi disekolah." Lanjutnya.

.

"_Eh?! Ta__—__Tapi__—__"_

.

"Sekarang aku harus mengantarkan Naruto pulang ke rumah. Dia ketiduran." Potong sang Uchiha cepat.

.

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Ino berteriak keras. _"EH?! NARUTO TERTIDUR?! SEBENARNYA APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" _

.

Sasuke berdecak untuk kesekian kalinya. "Sudah kukatakan, akan kuberitahu besok pagi. _Bye_—" Tukasnya lagi sembari memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka bahkan sebelum Ino kembali protes.

Sang Uchiha bersender di sisi pintu seraya melipat kedua tangan, mata onyx nya melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih tertidur di lantai dengan dengkuran keras. "Cih—bahkan saat tidur pun wajahnya tetap terlihat bodoh." Dengus Sasuke sebal.

Yang di hina masih tetap mempertahankan rasa kantuknya dan terus tidur tanpa merasa terganggu. Naruto membalikkan badan dan kembali bergelung di lantai. Mulutnya terbuka mengigau. "Sasuke—ngh—kau menakjubkan." Igau nya pelan namun dapat terdengar oleh sang Uchiha.

Pemuda raven itu terdiam sebentar, kemudian menundukkan wajahnya, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang tiba-tiba menghiasi pipi pucatnya. "Idiot." Balasnya dengan bisikan ketus. Namun bibirnya tidak bisa berbohong saat garis datar tadi berubah menjadi lengkungan manis.

.

.

.

**_Konoha Gakuen, pukul 08.00 pagi, keesokan harinya_**

.

Sasuke duduk di bangku kelas sembari menatap _intens_ ke arah gerombolan Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba dan Tenten yang sibuk bercengkrama dan tertawa di bangku mereka.

Naruto tidak memperhatikan tingkah Sasuke sampai Kiba menyenggol lengan pemuda pirang itu. "Lihat kesana, Naruto—" Pemuda penyuka anjing itu menunjuk sang Uchiha dengan dagunya. "—Sasuke menatap tajam ke arahmu lagi. Aku yakin, disekitar tubuhmu dikelilingi hantu lagi." Bisiknya lagi.

Naruto hanya mengangkat satu alisnya kebingungan mendengar omongan sahabatnya itu, kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Ah!—Sasuke!" Sapanya ceria sembari melambai senang ke arah pemuda raven itu. Yang di sapa hanya berdecak kecil dan memalingkan wajah.

Kiba menghentikan lambaian genit Naruto dengan panik. "Hey!—Kenapa kau malah melambai ke arahnya?" Bisiknya takut-takut. "—Bagaimana kalau Sasuke mengutukmu? Dia terus menatap tajam ke arahmu. Aku yakin sekelilingmu penuh dengan hantu." Sambung pemuda bertato segitiga di pipi itu lagi.

Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil. "Tenanglah Kiba. Tidak ada hantu di sekelilingku."

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu?" Sela Tenten menimpali.

"Yeah, bagaimana kau tahu kalau tidak ada hantu disekitarmu?" Ulang Kiba lagi.

Naruto lagi-lagi terkekeh, kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan lembut. "Aku tahu." Bisiknya pelan. Sapphire nya tidak beralih dari sang onyx yang kini tengah dikelilingi oleh Ino, Sakura dan Hinata.

.

.

"Serius, Sasuke?" Ino membuka suara sembari bersender di sisi meja. "Kau selalu menatap orang yang kau sukai dengan pandangan tajam. Kau membuat takut semua orang." Sambungnya lagi.

Sasuke mendengus kecil. "Mau bagaimana lagi, tatapanku memang seperti ini."

Sakura tertawa renyah. "Yeah, tipikal tsundere. Menatap tajam orang yang disukainya." Ucapnya penuh dengan nada centil sembari mengerling ke arah Naruto.

Sasuke berdecak. "Cih, memangnya salah kalau terus memandangi orang yang kau sukai?"

"Sejujurnya Sasuke-kun—" Hinata membuka suara. "—Tidak ada yang salah memandang tajam ke arah orang yang kau sukai. Hanya saja, terakhir kali kau menatap tajam ke arah Juugo-senpai dan Suigetsu-senpai, kau malah diejek mempunyai kekuatan paranormal yang bisa melihat hantu."

Ino mengangguk setuju. "Yeah, padahal kan kau hanya menyukai Juugo-senpai dan Suigetsu-senpai."

"Sudahlah, Ino." Sasuke memotong dengan cepat. "Aku sudah tidak menyukai mereka lagi. Aku menyukai orang lain."

"Oh, biar kutebak—" Sakura ikut menggoda Sasuke. "—Berambut pirang, bermata biru, berkulit_ tan_ dan memiliki tubuh _six pack_?"

Pemuda raven itu memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Hentikan Sakura. Kau menyebalkan." Dengusnya sembari menggeplak kepala _pink_ itu dengan buku catatannya.

Ino hanya terkikik geli menatap wajah meringis Sakura. "Tapi Sasuke, seharusnya kau berterima kasih dengan kami."

"Yeah!—" Jawab gadis Haruno tadi dengan cepat. "—Berkat kami, kau bisa jadian dengan Naruto kan?"

Ino menimpali dengan anggukan tegas. "Benar, kami bahkan rela menjadi 'hantu' demi membuat kalian dekat seperti kemarin malam." Ucapnya lagi dengan penegasan pada kata 'hantu' dengan kedua tangan yang mengutip.

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Ya, kalian sangat hebat berakting. Terlihat natural. Terlebih lagi Hinata, kau bisa membuat bola api biru di ruang kesehatan dengan sempurna." Puji pemuda tadi yang membuat pipi gadis lavender tadi langsung memerah.

"Te—Terima kasih. Aku hanya meminjam obor dari perlengkapan sekolah." Sahut sang Hyuuga malu-malu.

Ino tersenyum senang. "Yeah, akting Hinata sangat hebat. Tetapi aktingmu juga tidak kalah hebatnya. Kau bisa berteriak nyaring saat melihatku yang menyamar menjadi hantu saat di laboratorium."

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. "Aku harus meyakinkan Naruto, bukan?"

"Oke _guys_—" Sakura menghentikan sebentar acara saling puji-memuji itu. "—sekarang kita masuk ke perjanjian awal kita." Lanjutnya lagi seraya menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. "Kami sudah membantu rencanamu untuk jadian dengan Naruto, sekarang kami minta bayaran kami." Tegasnya.

"Benar! Bayaran untuk kerja keras kami!" Timpal Ino semangat.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Kemudian merogoh tas nya dan mengeluarkan_ handycam_ dari dalam sana. "Ini video 'pergulatan panas' kami kemarin malam." Ucapnya malas sembari menyodorkan benda kecil tadi ke tangan Ino.

Gadis pirang itu menyambarnya dengan semangat. "Yay! Video!"

Sakura menepuk pundak Ino dengan senang. "Ternyata tipuan 'merekam hantu' berjalan lancar ya? Kita benar-benar hebat." Ujarnya penuh dengan kegembiraan.

Sasuke menatap tiga gadis di depannya dengan malas. "Sebenarnya untuk apa video itu?"

Ino, Sakura dan Hinata menoleh cepat kemudian tersenyum berbarengan. _**"Tentu saja untuk referensi club manga yaoi kami."**_ Sahut mereka berbarengan sembari bergerak keluar kelas dengan santai. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa mendecih kesal.

"Dasar wanita." Cibir pemuda raven itu seraya menatap kepergian teman-temannya. Mata onyx nya memilih beralih dari gerombolan Sakura ke arah sang pujaan hati, Uzumaki Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu terlihat masih sibuk bercengkrama dengan para sahabatnya. Terlebih lagi dengan Kiba yang kini lebih kelihatan seperti beradu argumentasi daripada berbincang.

"Sudah kukatakan Naruto, Sasuke itu bisa melihat hantu." Kiba meninggikan nada oktaf suaranya.

Naruto mendengus keras. "_For god's sake,_ Kiba, berhenti bergosip. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat hantu. Dia normal."

"Darimana kau tahu?" Neji mulai ikut perdebatan dua sahabatnya itu.

"Benar, darimana kau tahu?" Kiba lagi-lagi menimpali dengan sebal.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Pikirannya beralih pada saat kejadian kemarin malam, ketika dirinya terpaksa diseret oleh Sasuke pulang ke rumah karena ketiduran sehabis melakukan 'pergulatan panas' dengan pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke terpaksa menginap di kediaman Uzumaki karena sudah larut malam. Dan saat mereka berduaan di kamar itulah Sasuke membocorkan seluruh rencananya dan juga perasaannya. Awalnya Naruto memang marah dan kesal karena merasa telah dibohongi, tetapi melihat wajah murung sang Uchiha, mau tidak mau Naruto terpaksa memaafkan pemuda itu.

_Hey!_—Lagipula Naruto tidak membenci Sasuke, malah sepertinya, ia menyukai pemuda tsundere itu. Jadi, menjadi kekasih dari seorang Uchiha bukanlah hal yang memalukan, bukan?

Naruto tersenyum sebentar kemudian menjawab pertanyaan para sahabatnya itu. "Aku tahu sifat Sasuke, sebab dia sekarang adalah pacarku." Tegas pemuda pirang itu yang sanggup membuat Kiba, Tenten, Neji, dan Shikamaru tercengang tidak percaya.

"Kau pasti berbohong." Shikamaru yang awalnya tidak tertarik dengan perdebatan tentang 'Sasuke-yang-bisa-melihat-hantu' akhirnya mulai ikut bersuara saat Naruto menegaskan hubungan pacarannya dengan pemuda raven itu.

Naruto memutar bola matanya kesal. "Aku tidak berbohong."

"Buktikan." Tenten memotong dengan cepat. "Aku ingin bukti sekarang!" Tegasnya lagi setengah memaksa.

Naruto terlihat kebingungan dengan permintaan memaksa dari Tenten, sedikit berpikir akhirnya Naruto mengambil secarik kertas, menulis dengan cepat, meremasnya kemudian melemparkan gumpalan kertas tadi ke arah Sasuke.

Kiba yang berada disebelah Naruto hanya tercengang heran. "A—Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya memperlihatkan gestur untuk menyuruh pemuda penyuka anjing itu untuk diam. "Lihat saja." Bisiknya pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sang Uchiha.

Sasuke menatap bingung ke arah gulungan kertas yang dilemparkan sang Uzumaki di atas mejanya. Tangan putihnya bergerak untuk membuka gumpalan itu dan membacanya dalam hati. Detik selanjutnya, wajah sang Uchiha memerah sempurna. Jarinya meraih pulpen dan mencoret sesuatu di tas kertas tadi, menggumpalnya dan melemparkannya kembali ke arah Naruto.

"_Gotcha!_" Ucap Naruto seraya menangkap gumpalan kertas yang dilempar oleh Sasuke. Ia membukanya dengan tidak sabaran kemudian mengulum senyum gembira saat membaca balasan dari sang kekasih.

Kiba yang berada disebelah Naruto terlihat penasaran. "Apa yang ditulisnya?" Tanyanya tidak sabaran.

Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran yang lebar, kemudian menyerahkan kertas tadi ke tangan sahabatnya. "_Well_, aku akan izin bolos hari ini. _So, bye guys!_" Ucap pemuda pirang itu riang sembari menyambar tas ranselnya dan bergerak menuju meja sang Uchiha.

Kiba yang bingung hanya bisa tercengang sejenak, kemudian membaca kertas tadi. Detik selanjutnya wajahnya memerah dan memilih berdehem sebentar. "Uhm—sebaiknya kita mengalihkan obrolan ini menjadi hal yang lain saja, oke?"

"Tu—Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu? Apa yang ditulis dikertas itu?" Tanya Tenten kesal. Gadis itu menyambar kertas dari tangan Kiba dan mulai membacanya.

.

.

_**Sasuke, bagaimana pantatmu? Masih sakit?**_

_**(Dari Naruto, cowok terkeren di Konoha Gakuen)**_

_**.**_

_**Shut the fuck up, Dobe!**_

_**Pantatku sakit karena kesalahanmu! Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab sekarang juga.**_

_**Bolos hari ini, kita ke rumahku sekarang! Kau harus mengobati pantatku! Tidak ada penolakan, idiot!**_

_**(Dari Sasuke yang 'membencimu')**_

.

.

Mata Tenten terbelalak lebar. "Tu—Tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya ini?! Apakah mereka sudah melakukan 'hal itu'?!" Tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya sembari menatap ke arah Kiba, Neji dan Shikamaru bergantian.

Sang pemuda Hyuuga hanya tersenyum kecil. "Jadi begitu? Aku tidak menyangka kalau orientasi Naruto berbelok sepertiku."

Mata Tenten lagi-lagi melebar. "Eh? Apa maksudmu? Jangan katakan kalau kau akhirnya pacaran dengan Shikamaru."

Neji dan Shikamaru saling berpandangan kemudian tertawa keras. "Tidak Tenten. Aku tidak pacaran dengan Shikamaru." Jelas Neji lagi. "Aku pacaran dengan Gaara, cowok dari kelas sebelah." Lanjutnya lagi yang hampir membuat Tenten tersedak.

"Kau serius? Dengan cowok jenius itu? Woow—_cool_." Sahut gadis itu seraya menyenggol lengan Kiba. "—Sepertinya, hanya kau, aku dan Shikamaru saja yang tidak punya pacar."

Kiba menggaruk pipinya salah tingkah sembari melirik Shikamaru yang tengah menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja. "Sejujurnya Tenten, aku dan Shikamaru sudah pacaran tiga hari yang lalu." Ungkapnya yang lagi-lagi membuat mata gadis itu membelalak lebar.

"_WHAT?! SERIOUSLY?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!_" Raung Tenten frustasi. "Jadi kalian semua suka dengan laki-laki?! _Damn it_, adakah dari kalian yang sedikit normal?! Kalau semua laki-laki di kelas ini menyukai laki-laki juga, bagaimana dengan 'kami' para cewek?!"

"Hey!—Itu bukan salah kami." Tegas Kiba sedikit sebal. "Kau hanya tidak laku, akui saja itu!"

Tenten hampir menyambar kerah baju pemuda penyuka anjing itu dan melemparkannya keluar jendela kalau saja Shikamaru tidak menengahi perkelahian mereka. "Kiba cukup, sebaiknya kita bolos juga, aku sedikit malas belajar hari ini."

Kiba tersenyum kecil. "Oke, ide bagus." Sahutnya senang sembari menyambar tas dan mengekor di belakang pemuda berambut nanas itu. Tidak mempedulikan Tenten yang menatap tidak rela ditinggal begitu saja.

Gadis tadi beralih menatap Neji. "Kau tidak bermaksud untuk per—"

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi juga, Tenten. Aku akan bolos bersama Gaara juga. _Bye_—" Ucap Neji takut-takut seraya melarikan diri dari kelas, terutama dari kemarahan Tenten yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"_I HATE YOU GUYS! YOU ALL ARE A FUCKING FAGGOT!"_ Raung Tenten penuh emosi seraya menyentakkan kakinya di lantai dengan kesal. Tidak rela menjadi jomblo seorang diri.

Menjadi jomblo memang menyakitkan, tetapi lebih sakit lagi saat mengetahui separuh dari teman sekelas adalah _gay_. _For god's sake!_ Bagaimana nasib Tenten untuk bisa mencari cinta kalau begini?

_Gah! Para cowok-cowok idiot itu benar-benar menyebalkan!_—Batin Tenten lagi, masih kesal.

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

**A/N: Hallo minna-san! ^^**

**CrowCakes bawa fic baru yang nyeleneh lagi.. Hahaha...**

**Judulnya Occultaku= Occult + Otaku, yeah begitulah, judul yang sebenarnya asal comot karena bingung mau ngasih judul apa #plak XD *digampar massa***

**Maaf kalau lemonnya kurang hot, hehehe... Aku harap kalian semua masih suka dengan fic gaje ku ini...**

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah bela-belain baca dan review... I love you guys! *kecup basah***

**Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya... Byeeee... *Crow terbang sambil makan Cakes lagi***


End file.
